Aranarth
Recruit the son of Arvedui and Prince of Arnor and first Chieftain of the Dunedain, and lead him on the path of his destiny. Aranarth is quite unique because he can choose between two forms, each with their own special abilities: he can become the Heir of Arnor, wielding his sword and capable of mounting his horse, or the Captain of the Dúnedain, able to wield either sword or bow. Once you choose his destiny at level 7, he will unlock new abilities at the cost of losing his form switch. In his prince form, Aranarth's attacks deal knockback. Abilities Prince of Arnor Form Level 1: Dúnedain Ranger '- Aranarth follows the path of the Dúnedain. '''Level 1: Mount/Dismount '- Left click to mount and dismount. 'Level 3: Hope of the Kingdom '- The Prince personifies the hope that remains in Arnor. Heroes in his vicinity gain +25% attack and armor. (Passive ability) 'Level 5: Charge of the Prince '- Aranarth attacks much faster. For 20 seconds, Aranarth moves 20% faster and attacks 20% faster. (Not available while mounted) 'Level 7: Heir to the Throne of Arnor '- Aranarth accepts his fate and follows his destiny, becoming Heir to the Throne of Arnor. This unlocks the two following abilities, replacing '''Dunedain Ranger and Heir to the Throne: * Level 7: Architect of the Old Kingdom '- Aranarth commands the target allied building to be repaired by 4000 hitpoints. * '''Level 10: Aid of the Prince '- Aranarth brings hope to the kingdom of Arnor, even when faced with its destruction. Allied heroes in his vicinity temporarily gain +50% attack, +50% armor, and all their abilities cool-down timers are fully recharged. '''Dúnedain Ranger Form Level 1: Heir of the Throne of Arnor '- Aranarth follows the path of Arnor. '''Level 1: Toggle Weapon '- Click to switch between bow and sword. 'Level 3: Cripple Shot '- Aranarth shoots an arrow with deadly precision, which causes high damage to the target and makes it run away in . 'Level 5: Deadly Sniper '- Aranarth shoots his arrows faster. For a 10 seconds, he gets +100% attack speed and +50% damage. Only available when using his bow. '''Level 7: Chieftain of the 'Dúnedain' '''- Renounce the crown and become the leader of the Dúnedain. This replaces '''Heir to the Throne of Arnor and Chieftain of the Dúnedain: * Level 7: Athelas '''- As the leader of the Dúnedain, Aranarth discovered the curative effect of Athelas. Nearby heroes will be healed for a 1000 hitpoints. * 'Level 10: Arrow Barrage '- Aranarth shoots several volleys of arrows at the target area, dealing small damage but throwing down enemies. Upgrades Strategy As a hero Aranarth has very low health at around 3.5K at level 10, hence he is underused. As a prince his attacks also deal low damage. As a ranger he can function as a hero killer and can use '''Deadly Sniper, which makes him shoot twice as fast, and then Cripple Shot, which has the opposite effect of Lurtz's. As prince he does get two useful abilities as he can rebuild a building and then recharge ability timers, same as Elrond. Category:Arnor Category:Hero Category:Men Category:Arnor Hero Category:Bow/Sword Toggle Category:All Rounder Category:Mount